An increasing number of vehicles are being equipped with one or more independent computer and electronic processing systems. Certain of the processing systems are provided for vehicle operation or efficiency. For example, many vehicles are now equipped with computer systems for controlling engine parameters, brake systems, tire pressure and other vehicle operating characteristics. A diagnostic system may also be provided that collects and stores information regarding the performance of the vehicle's engine, transmission, fuel system and other components. The diagnostic system can typically be connected to an external computer to download or monitor the diagnostic information to aid a mechanic during servicing of the vehicle.
Additionally, other processing systems may be provided for vehicle driver or passenger comfort and/or convenience. For example, vehicles commonly include navigation and global positioning systems and services, which provide travel directions and emergency roadside assistance. Vehicles are also provided with multimedia entertainment systems that include sound systems, e.g., satellite radio, broadcast radio, compact disk and MP3 players and video players. Still further, vehicles may include cabin climate control, electronic seat and mirror repositioning and other operator comfort features.
However, each of the above processing systems is independent, non-integrated and incompatible. That is, such processing systems provide their own sensors, input and output devices, power supply connections and processing logic. Moreover, such processing systems may include sophisticated and expensive processing components, such as application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chips or other proprietary hardware and/or software logic that is incompatible with other processing systems in the vehicle.
Moreover, these processing systems in vehicles have failed to exploit the advantages of wide-area data networking. Although some vehicles support the use and integration of mobile phones in some vehicle subsystems for voice communications, conventional vehicle systems do not support the integration of wide-area data networking or the use of information obtained from or sent to network resources.